The Ring
by Jin Nori
Summary: What if Kaoru had a ring and every time she had it on the man of her dreams would appear? What would her soon to be husband think? K+K
1. Default Chapter

What if Kaoru had a ring and every time she had it on the man of her dreams would appear? What would she soon to be husband think?  
  
Please R+R! And also..this is AU.  
  
-----  
  
The couple sat eating their dinner at one of the finest places in town but something that was in The back of both each others minds.  
  
'Mou! Why can't he just ask me already!' Kaoru couldn't eat another bite, it wasn't that she was full but rather annoyed. Everyone had been telling her tonight would be the night he would ask the question. Even Aoish had given her hints and he never does that soft of thing.  
  
"Kaoru..." He finally spoke. "Hai?"  
  
"I want to give this to you, but please don't tell me your answer now. I'll have a better surprise tomorrow." He handed her the small box that fit perfectly into her hands. It was nicely wrapped, purple and red, two of her favorite colors.  
  
Well she had been waiting for this night for two years..and now 'Finally. I'll be able to start a family.' She opened it slowly to savor the moment. The ring was beautiful, it was better then anything she thought he would give her.  
  
"I...I" "Shh." He placed his finger on her lips, "Tomorrow."  
  
He gave her a wink as he went to pay for their meal. "I can't believe it." She smiled.  
  
This had been the best day of her life.  
  
She was finally going to marry Sannosuke Sagara.  
  
----  
  
Please R+R.  
  
I bet you know who will appear when Kaoru puts that ring on don't ya? 


	2. Click

AU  
  
---  
  
"Yeah so he just handed me the box and said he has something better tomorrow!" "You mean he just handed you the box without going on his knees or anything?" "Come on Tae! You know how he is!" "Yeah it's like pulling teeth to get anything from him let alone money!" Both women laughed over the phone. "So where'd he get the money from to pay and buy you that ring?" "I have no idea, but I think thats where he's been lately.." "Well Kaoru-Chan it's late call me tomorrow and tell me what he got you!" "Sure will, goodnight!" "Goodnight!"  
  
-Click-  
  
"Hey guys!" Sano walked to a table where a group of men were sitting. "Did you take something from us Sano?" An older and large man asked. "What do you mean take something from you?" Sano's voice squeaking out showing that he knew Very much what that man was talking about. "Come on Sano, don't lie in front of my own face. Where the hell is it?" "Is what?" "That RING!" The old fat man's breath smelt worse even compared to Misao's after she ate Kaoru's Cooking.  
  
"Ohh that, why didn't you say so.." "Well?" "I don't have it." "What do you mean do don't have it?!"  
  
He placed his hand into a fist then opening them back up with nothing with his mouth saying silently 'Poof'.  
  
"SANO!!!" "Hey I got the money for ya, you never said anything about a ring!" He smiled and walked out leaving the old mad red and angry.  
  
"Damnit that boy doesn't understand the power of that ring.." A smile..  
  
"What he doesn't know can't hurt us.." Another old and smelly man who smelled as if the last time he Had a bath was the day he was born answered. Both laughed...  
  
-click-  
  
Ring....  
  
ring..  
  
ring..  
  
ring..  
  
"Hi You just missed me, please leave your name and I'll call you back!" Beep!  
  
damn phone messages..  
  
"Hi Kaoru, it's me..I'm coming over.."  
  
.....  
  
"Nice bath.." She smiled.  
  
She hadn't had a bath in ages, she's always in a rush to do everything so it's always a shower.  
  
She picked the ring up, looking at it, tracing the silver. She still hadn't put the ring on yet. "How did Sano get the money for this? He better not be doing anything illegal again! Mou! Last time it cost me two months pay to get him out!"  
  
She picked the ring that was sitting on the toilet lid and placed it on her ring finger. It slipped on easy as if it was meant just for her.  
  
Then a blur of red came falling into the tub.  
  
"ORO!!"  
  
"HENTIA!!"  
  
-----  
  
Some rants.. Okay spelling mistakes I know I saw them. But what can you expect from typing at 3M with no spell-check. I never claimed to be the best speller in the world. So forgive me that I can't live up to what you wanted but I'm not perfect.  
  
And thank you to everyone else.  
  
Also No lemon.. Please R+R. ^_^ 


	3. 3

AU  
  
----  
  
"HENTIA!!" "ORO!!"  
  
-Click-  
  
'che, I don't need a car. I can walk just fine to her house.' Kicking his walking rock hard so that he has to walk more to catch up with it. 'I never understood why people get so worked up about a car.. .' He raised both of his arms up into the air making them fist, 'I can do anything and go anywhere without A car!'  
  
He kicked the small rock again....'Well that's what I tell myself....'  
  
-Click-  
  
Kaoru grabbed a towel and then he finally gave a look at Kenshin. She'd been hitting him too much to Take a view of him.  
  
The poor guy looked like the next thing Kaoru would do to him would kill him! "ano.." 'His eyes are..purple?!' He glanced up at her, his mouth full with soap Kaoru had stuffed in there when she was tying to knock The man out.  
  
'What's with this strange woman?' "Ano...Miss?"  
  
His face made a sour look, 'What happened anyway? First I was walking then here I am.' Then she finally spoke.. "Pink is diffidently your color."  
  
He fell over. "Oro!"  
  
She laughed at him....'this whole thing is crazy really. I mean if he wanted to hurt me he would of done it by now. If he wanted to steal something he would have taken it by now. But the idiot didn't.'  
  
"Ano..Why are you wearing that? People stopped wearing that almost a hundred years ago. I mean..." He looked down to his clothes that were just rags; he never had money to buy anything new.  
  
His face mixed with confusion and everything else... "Well..this is strange. Hi I'm Kaoru...now tell me why you're in my bathroom!!" "Eh..." He was taken back by the last part of that comment.  
  
"Well I'm a wonder...and somehow I wondered into your 'bathroom'?" 'Great. That didn't sound good. She's going to kill me.'  
  
"You're a what? That doesn't exist anymore." Kenshin's eyes widen. This is differently not somewhere he would go back to.  
  
Kaoru still believing this is some sort of joke that Sano is pulling on her. Her bathroom was a mess... Water everywhere, soap everywhere. And some weird guy who was wet had soap in his mouth and Was part of a joke? Whatever it was...if Sano had anything to do with this...She'll kill him herself!  
  
"Ano...Kaoru-dono?" Her face went from being happy... to dead frozen.. 'Dono?!'  
  
-Ring!!-  
  
'What is taking her so long to get the door..' After a few minutes and Sano's rants that if she doesn't open the door in so many seconds he'll break it down. But of course ...He could never do that, then she'd make him pay for a new door!'  
  
"Hi Sano." "Why did ya put the ring on?' "I shouldn't of?" He reached for her hand taking it off, "Keep it safe." "Sano..." His eyes were somewhere else.. "Sano?" Still nothing from him. "SANO!" "You didn't have to yell!" "Very funny joke! I could kill you!"  
  
'What joke? I don't believe that I did anything to her...Maybe to Megumi but not Kaoru.' "What joke?"  
  
"You mean that wasn't a joke?" "What happened?" "Well there's this weird guy in the bathroom.."  
  
Well she waited...and waited. She heard nothing...no fighting. No laughing. No talking.  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"Sano!" She hating being scared...and this was not funny.  
  
"Kaoru maybe you're seeing things but I checked the whole house even the back and front doors. There all locked the windows are closed and no one is in any of the rooms. And the bathroom is a mess But nothing and no one was there."  
  
'That...can't be..'  
  
"I never knew you could make a mess like that." He said with laugher and a wink. "Maybe I was just seeing things...I mean it's not everyday you see a man with red hair and purple eyes."  
  
'Purple eyes...and red hair...and there was something on his cheek. I know there's something special About that...but what?'  
  
"So were still having lunch rights?" 'Only he could think of food at a time like this...'  
  
"Hai, I'll get ready..."  
  
----  
  
R+R please! ^_^ 


	4. Big Question!

Kit's Question...  
  
  
  
Well I hate to do this...But I need ideas.  
  
Not really but, what do you all want me to write next?  
  
It's just sometimes it's better to know what people want to see happen then making something up. And when I usually do that I get twist. I'm trying not to twist this story because then it just gets crazy to write.  
  
  
  
Okay answer time!  
  
  
  
Vesca- Every time she puts the ring on Kenshin comes; same goes for when she takes it off he leaves.  
  
DiaBlo- Yes Kenshin is from the Meiji era.  
  
Isis- Good Question about the Battousai..should I let him in? You know give Kaoru another ring that brings Him instead of Kenshin?  
  
  
  
Well I'll write more on Monday or Tuesday night, so please tell me what you want to see happen. 


	5. Geta's Bag!

Sorry I'm taking so long with this and some of my other fan fiction, I've been very busy with school and all. So I'll try to update sooner.  
  
Please R+R Geta's Bag!  
  
------  
  
'So bright....' He hadn't opened his eyes yet but could tell it was morning. He moved closer to hug whatever this soft thing was he had been holding since he saw that light.  
  
"KENSHIN!!" The morning was over, time to be woken up.  
  
"Oro!!" Kenshin jumped from his sleeping position to find a very wake red faced girl who he had been staying with for two months.  
  
"Where the hell were you yesterday?! Masao-Chan almost got killed by those crazy boys again! And you know I have to work! Li isn't around until two days! Where the hell were you!!?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"What do you mean your not sure Kenshin?"  
  
"Well I had this strange dream then I found myself here sleeping."  
  
"Were you looking in Geta's bag again?"  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin dropped to the ground...  
  
  
  
'This is not how I want to spend my morning...with my luck she'll be at it all day! Oro.....'  
  
  
  
"This is not fair Kenshin! You can't just run off when you want!"  
  
"I haven't settled down yet!"  
  
"You could have fooled me!"  
  
"Hakumi, Kenshin that's enough!" An old woman in her 60's shouted.  
  
"But he started it!" Hakumi pointing her finger at Kenshin.  
  
'It's been ten years..and all I could show for it is this? I killed them, so many and here I am living with these people who have there own problems and I just go create another. Masao almost got killed since I had that strange dream...and that girl? Maybe I was in Geta's bag.'  
  
"KENSHIN!"  
  
"Hakumi leave him alone, he needs time to think."  
  
"It's not fair you old hag! He almost got Masao killed yesterday by not being here and now your letting him go for that?!"  
  
"Don't you dare disrespect me young girl, I've seen more then you'll ever witness in your life time!"  
  
"Oi! Will everyone shut up! I'm trying to sleep!!" A young mad shouted from one of the rooms.  
  
"We will once you stop drinking so much Geta!"  
  
"Kenshin I think this is the best time to go, Hakumi isn't paying attention to you anymore."  
  
"I'll be back for dinner, thank you." He started on this path to where he could usually find some place quiet.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hakumi?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Do you think Kenshin's acting strange?"  
  
Hakumi was about fifteen, all of her family had been killed ten years before. She was average for the person she was. Not pretty and not ugly, just normal...with a big mouth.  
  
Her faced twist deciding what was to be her answer.  
  
"No, but I still think he ate something in your bag."  
  
----------  
  
'It couldn't have been a dream... Since I was gone the whole day. But my dream seemed to only last just a few minutes at most.'  
  
He continued walking stepping on sticks and grass as the day came close to the end. And still he wasn't close to an answer to how and why.  
  
He leaned against the tree again...falling asleep.  
  
---------  
  
This was about Kenshin's life, this is before he met Kaoru and I know I how work this. Before I didn't but I got an idea. And if this seems different from the other chapter it's because I didn't read it before I wrote it. I just wrote whatever came to my head.  
  
Hakumi and Geta are both the people Kenshin lives with.  
  
The old woman lives by them so she often butt's into the things that go on.  
  
I like writing about Kenshin's life more then Kaoru's I think. I just can't write from his POV. I write better from Kaoru's.  
  
Oh I also wrote something about Kenshin and Megumi moving next door to Kaoru, Misao and Sano. And Kenshin and Megumi are married, but Megumi and Sano... Then Misao finds out tells Kaoru but she didn't know that Kenshin would hear! Then all the mess starts happening!  
  
But I don't think I'll post it...  
  
So please R+R. 


End file.
